The objective of this project is to develop a chromosome map for the laboratory rat. The project is designed to identify inherited characteristics of the laboratory rat which can be used in a wide range of biochemical research. The primary areas of interest are: (1) characterization of the genetic trait by biochemical and immunochemical techniques, (2) development of the chromosome map by standard genetic analysis; and, (3) application of the revealed knowledge of the genetic characteristics to the exploration of new animal models of pathogenesis.